


purely platonic (right?)

by teumefromthesea (itsbluexx)



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, but can be read as platonic, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbluexx/pseuds/teumefromthesea
Summary: [ Canon Compliant ]For one day, Choi Hyunsuk and Park Jihoon make fun of couples while doing couples stuff. Unintentionally, of course.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk & Park Jihoon, Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	purely platonic (right?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is solely based on Treasure Map Ep. 2, especially the sukhoon part of the video, so if you haven't watched it, I really recommend watching it first before reading. Enjoy!

It starts when Treasure is on a meeting with the production team behind Treasure Map.

"So tomorrow is a holiday and we're planning to record your activities all day long. Can each of you tells us what you're going to do in your free time?"

By seating order, half of the members explain their plan one by one until it's Choi Hyunsuk's turn to speak.

"Well, at noon Jihonnie and I are planning to go out. You know, get lunch, do some shopping, take a walk and--"

"--get some ice cream," adds Jihoon, who's sitting across the eldest.

"Oh, like a date then. Great! Fans would love that." The producer is so enthusiastic in his response, like he's already off in his world, imagining tomorrow's activity and stitching scene after scene worthy of Treasure Map episode, while both subject of the conversation just stares at each other in confusion. 

The leaders always thought that they don't have enough 'couple' chemistry if paired up together. They're not Junkyu and Mashiho. There's no way they could make tomorrow looks like a date.

Right?

-

There's a sea of people waiting for anyone that decided today the perfect day to take a walk on the streets. It seems everyone in Seoul is adamant to get out of the house and fill every corner of the city. Amongst them, of course, are Choi Hyunsuk and Park Jihoon, busy talking to the camera while navigating through the crowd at the same time. 

Hyunsuk starts with a commentary for their future Youtube audience, "Wow, so many people today, everyone."

"Today's a holiday, after all." Jihoon chimes in too. 

"Yeah, and so many couples too. I'm kinda jealous."

A light bulb seems to lights up above the younger leader's head. "Or _desperate_ couples, hyung. Like, right now is the perfect opportunity for the boy to be like _'Oh, let me hold you so you don't get lost'_ to his crush."

"Right, right!" The eldest can't help but laugh for just imagining the cringe.

"And then he be like, _'Don't let go my hand'_ or _'Your hand feels cold, let me warm it for you'_ or some shit--" Oops. Jihoon realizes his mistake and stops. "Uh, I can't swear, can I?"

Jihoon, too focused at the camera he's holding, actually expecting a reply from Hyunsuk, but only to find the eldest a couple of steps behind him. It seems a few seconds earlier, Hyunsuk was so busy _dying_ from laughter because of Jihoon's awful impersonation, he didn't see a person marching in front of him, resulting in them bumping to him and him losing his balance. 

Jihoon quickly approaches the eldest who's still giggling after all that. "Hyung, you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just too excited."

The younger leader ponders a moment before settling his arm around Hyunsuk's shoulder and continues their way. But unknown to Park Jihoon, the fact that he decides to embrace the eldest while walking to make sure he isn't swallowed by the crowd again is kind of the antithesis of his earlier joke, but no one is there to tell him that. 

-

The not-couple couple eventually arrives at their designated restaurant. After some meaningless fight about which to order and Jihoon's endless request to get in-shot pictures of every. single. food. they ordered, the leaders finally get to eat. 

"So, how are you enjoying our date so far, Hyunsukie?" Jihoon asks just for the fun of it in the middle of their meal.

"Stop it..."

"Hey, it's the producer's word, not mine." Jihoon makes sure his voice reaches the next table where that said producer is currently eating with the crew. The producer answers him back with a cheer of his glass. 

Hyunsuk shakes his head in defeat before Jihoon points something out, "Think of it this way, hyung, how is it a date anyway where there's a bunch of crew following? A real couple would be too embarrassed to do anything lovey-dovey, like hugging or feeding each other stuff."

The eldest stops chewing for a second. "Ho! You're right." 

"Right? I'm always right."

Hyunsuk chuckles, before noticing how Jihoon's hand still holding the camera this whole time. Only Choi Hyunsuk with his motherly nature would assume Jihoon hasn't got a chance to eat properly because he's too busy recording when in reality the younger leader is an expert in multitasking. He's been chewing and spouting nonsense just fine.

So, it's inevitable for the eldest to offers--"You want some wrap?"

"Sure. Put more meat, please." 

"Your wish is my command, sire. Open up."

It is to be noted that there are lots of questioning stares directed to the leaders but apparently, all of those don't stop Hyunsuk from feeding Jihoon for the rest of the meal. It _does_ stops when Hyunsuk finally realizes that Jihoon could just put the damn camera down and it _still_ going to record them all the same. 

On the other hand, the production crew is facing a dilemma between applauding the Treasure leaders for taking the couple concept very seriously and feeling sorry for intruding a real fucking date. 

-

The day continues with more walking and shopping, up until the leaders decide to get some ice cream before going home. 

But we all know how it ends; too bad Hyunsuk doesn't. This is why there's a sad, pouting Choi Hyunsuk sitting on a bench at a park near Treasure's dorm, with one very amused Park Jihoon, who has the audacity to _slowly_ enjoys his choco-mint ice cream. The production crew already left as the shooting will continue later during their evening practice.

But before all that, the eldest deserves some time to mourn for his ice cream. He didn't even get a taste!

"You didn't even have the chance to taste it, huh, hyung."

Curse Park Jihoon for knowing how his thoughts work. Hyunsuk just pouts _harder_ to the point the younger leader actually feels a little guilty for teasing him. 

So, he does the first thing that comes to mind, "Here, have some, hyung," as Jihoon shoves the ice cream in hand in front of Hyunsuk's face. 

But the eldest is too bitter to eat anything. "No, thanks."

"Come on, happiness is real when it shares." 

The remark is so out of Jihoon's character, for a second Hyunsuk feels their four-year friendship has been built on a lie. "Who are you?"

"Jihoonie~" answers the man with a sickly, sweet voice and a smile so fake it earns a sneer from the eldest. 

"Come on, just eat it, hyung."

After eyeing the ice cream like it's a threat to mankind, Hyunsuk finally gives in to his craving and licks the choco-mint flavor. It's good and familiar since Jihoon always gets the same thing every time.

For a while, Hyunsuk and Jihoon spend the comfortable silence together; listening to the buzzing noise of the street while sharing ice cream, before their eyes spot familiar faces, waving at them in a distance. It's Jaehyuk, Junkyu, and Junghwan, probably done with their shooting as well. 

Honestly, the leaders should've seen it coming the second a shit-eating grin appears on Jaehyuk's face.

"Hyung! How's the _date_?"

It's a good thing there is no production crew tailing the trio or the video editor will have to scrap a recording of Choi Hyunsuk and Park Jihoon simultaneously giving a finger to their dear dongsaeng.

-

The evening practice goes on smoothly as expected. Even on their day off, everyone is in high spirits as each day brings them closer to their promised debut date. 

The next activity on their list is not for the faint-hearted, which is a wonder why the leaders agree to participate in the first place instead of joining the basketball boys. 

"I'm here for the sake of content," says a wise Choi Hyunsuk once before he deeply regrets his life decision not even five minutes since the horror movie begins. It doesn't help that the second resident scaredy-cat Park Jihoon keeps _howling_ next to his ear. At some point, Jihoon's jarring scream has more jump scare value than the ghost appearance.

When the credit rolls, so are Treasure shoots for today. After submitting their portable cameras to the crew, the members waste no time to climb any beds and retire for the night. Any, being the underlined word is, because some members just want others to suffer. Hence, the poor Kim Junkyu who ends up sleeping on Jaehyuk's bed. 

It's all peace and quiet before there's a knock on Hyunsuk's door. 

Knock as in a literal voice speaking _knock knock_. It doesn't take a genius to figure out whose.

Hyunsuk, in the middle of turning off his computer, sighs before inviting the master of imitation to comes in.

"I know it's you, Jihoonie."

The younger leader steps into the room. He looks quite sleepy, indicated by the appearance of the infamous panda eyes. 

"Haven't sleep yet, hyung?" 

"Was going to. You? You're really going to sleep here?" Hyunsuk recalls Jihoon saying something about sleeping in their dorm earlier, probably on Junkyu's bed to annoy the owner.

"Maybe. If there's someone begs me for it." Jihoon devilishly smirks as he absentmindedly plays with the leader's accessories hanged on the wall.

It takes a couple of seconds for Hyunsuk to catch up on the person Jihoon actually means. "Ya! I'm not that scared!" 

"Really?"

"Yes!" Hyunsuk definitely did _not_ spend fifteen minutes of browsing various compilation of soccer winning moments on Youtube to cleanse his brain from the ghost's face. "The movie is not that scary anyway."

"Really?"

"Really! Besides, I'm not the one that screams the loudest earlier," spats Hyunsuk in his effort to retaliate, but unfortunately, Jihoon is always ready for war.

"And I'm not the one that watched behind a plushie, either. I bet your plushie knows more about the plot than you do, hyung."

"Oh, shut up, you," as Hyunsuk throws that said plushie to wipe off the smirk out of Jihoon's stupid, pretty face.

The younger catches it before it hits, thanks to his fast reflex, before he plunges unceremoniously to Hyunsuk's bed. "Okay, I'm sleeping here tonight."

"What? But I didn't--" 

Ignoring Hyunsuk's protest in the background, Jihoon proceeds to bury himself under the bedsheet and taking half of the bed space while facing the wall. 

"Night, night."

Hyunsuk is left speechless. Of course, this is not the first time they've shared a bed, but Jihoon can be so random some times, it never fails to make the eldest wonders what truly going on inside his head.

Sighing one last time, Hyunsuk finally accepts his fate. He's too tired to argue, anyway.

He turns off the light and climbs under the sheet. But not even a second after he turns his back on his bedmate, Jihoon decides to entrap Hyunsuk by the waist with his firm arm. The younger buries his face on the back of Hyunsuk's neck; soft breaths tickling the eldest's skin. Inside the darkness of the room, Jihoon's bigger form continues to envelop Hyunsuk's. Two bodies tangle together, making a cocoon without a sound.

With everything feels warm and comfy, Hyunsuk can't help but to leans back further to Jihoon's tight embrace. 

_Maybe we do look like a couple,_ is the last thought of Hyunsuk's mind before he succumbs to slumber. But in the end, it doesn't matter. No amount of pre-determined concepts or prying eyes can decide on what they are and what they are not.

It's never anyone's job but them.

-

And if any members enter Hyunsuk's room in the morning and find a rare scene of their leaders cuddling each other in their sleep, well, let's just say they've seen weirder shit in Jaehyuk and Jeongwoo's room to take the whole thing romantically.

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene:
> 
> "Jihoonie."  
> "Hm."  
> "You're scared, aren't you?"  
> *scoffs* "Don't be ridiculous." *snuggles to Hyunsuk anyway*
> 
> lmao. who loves clingy jihoon say aye. also last line referenced how jaehyuk & jeongwoo actually cuddle each other in their sleep. babies am I rite. as usual, sorry if there's any grammar mistakes or typos. i do hope u enjoyed this!  
>   
> [Carrd](https://teumefromthesea.carrd.co/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/teumefromthesea) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/teumefromthesea)


End file.
